


Travolgente dolore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dio del tuono [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Thor e Steve sono fin troppo simili, soprattutto negli errori.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW8SHIQOh0Y.Scritta per I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.Prompt di SSDV: - I don't even care if your house is in pieces/I don't even care if you cry for Jesus/when you find yourself in a storm of feces/of feces, a storm of feces (Death from Above - Turbonegro).





	Travolgente dolore

Travolgente dolore

 

Steve si appoggiò con la spalla alla grande finestra della sua camera al palazzo, la saracinesca di metallo si stava abbassando nascondendo la fisionomia degli alti edifici di Wakanda, le cui luci brillavano rischiando la fitta oscurità.

Una lacrima gli rigò il viso e scivolò pian piano, piegò le gambe e cadde in ginocchio. Il bicchiere che teneva in mano gli sfuggì e rotolò sul pavimento, rovesciando ciò che rimaneva del contenuto.

“Stark…” gemette.

Udì dei passi e rabbrividì, nascondendo il viso con una mano. Passò le dita lì dov’era rimasta la scia umida della lacrima.

“Capitano…” disse Thor.

Rogers si alzò lentamente in piedi, mentre il dio del tuono si chiudeva la porta alle spalle.

“Pensavo fossi già andato a riposare. La battagliata è stata dura, oggi” disse.

“Mi hanno detto che tu e Uomo di Metallo avevate litigato” disse Thor.

“Quello che è stato non conta molto. Se oggi ci fosse stato lui, il più valoroso dei vendicatori, avremmo vinto” rispose Steve.

Thor si massaggiò una spalla muscoloso e annuì.

“Se lui fosse stato qui, non avremmo rischiato di commettere sciocchezze. Nessuno dei due può ubriacarsi, Capitano, ma siamo avvezzi a commettere gravi errori senza l’ausilio dell’alcool” disse.

Steve si grattò il mento, lì dove c’era la folta barba.

“A cosa ti riferisci?” chiese.

Thor lo guardò fisso, l’occhio che aveva sostituito brillava vitreo.

“Cos’era Bucky per te?” chiese secco.

Steve si deterse le labbra piene con la lingua.

“Un amico” rispose.

“E Loki era mio fratello. Non a questo mi riferisco, Capitano.

In nessun luogo ci siamo mai sentiti a casa, ma la nostra dimora era comunque Midgard ed ora è distrutta. Siamo precipitati in una tempesta di feci. Tanto vale parlare a carte scoperte” disse Thor. Si slacciò il mantello e lo lasciò cadere per terra.

“Cosa mi stai chiedendo, Thor?” chiese Steve, impallidendo.

Thor lo sbatté contro la parete facendogli sfuggire un gemito, gli schiuse a forza le gambe con il ginocchio, sfiorandogli il bassoventre in modo fastidioso. Gli afferrò la testa e lo baciò al collo con passione, Rogers chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito prolungato e liberatorio.

“Cos’era Barnes per te?” gli chiese Thor con voce roca.

“La persona a cui dovevo così tanto che era piacevole lasciarsi possedere da lei, lasciarsi schiacciare” ammise Steve, arrossendo.

< Ha ragione. Se ci fosse stato Tony, sarebbe intervenuto.

Invece, io, in questo momento, voglio solo lasciarmi travolgere e smettere di pensare > si disse.

Thor lo baciò con foga, strappandogli pezzo per pezzo la tuta di dosso, accarezzandogli in modo vigoroso e invadente il corpo muscoloso.

“Loki mi obbligava a prenderlo fino a fargli male. Lo desideravo e avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui, ma mi sarei fermato molto prima. Gli ho chiesto spesso un amore dolce e lui mi ha costretto al sangue.

Siamo complementari” disse con voce roca.

“Hai perso Loki, vero?” esalò Steve. Lasciandosi spogliare, allargando le braccia, abbandonandosi contro la parete.

“Questa volta è morto davvero” gemette Thor, gli occhi liquidi.

Steve lo baciò, lasciando che gl’invadesse la bocca con la lingua.

< Di un dolore facciamone uno. Esageriamo, tanto è come se fossimo spariti in polvere per metà anche noi stessi. Le nostre anime sono morte a metà > pensò.


End file.
